Love Of A Different Kind
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: Whilst out hunting, Daryl comes across something he never believed he would see. Feeling responsible for the girls pain, causing an emotion inside of him which he had never felt before...guilt.
1. Chapter 1

Loading an arrow, he narrowed his eyes, his tongue darting out of his mouth to gently run across his lower lip as he watched the deer grazing directly in front of him. He cocked his crossbow, aiming a little off target due to the direction of the wind, his finger slowly ran along the trigger, a smirk slowly formed at the corner of his lips but before he could shoot, the wind caused a rustling amongst the bushes alerting the deer to him, Daryl growled and lowered his crossbow as he watched his kill run off deeper into the woods.  
"Damn wind!" He slowly placed his crossbow over his shoulder, kneeling down to get a good look at the tracks the deer had left, running his fingers against the dry dirt, pulling himself back to his feet he began to follow the tracks, keeping a tight hold of his crossbow not only for signs of his prey, but also for signs of any walkers.  
He began to lightly chew on the inside of his lip, his eyes resting on a ravine, he looked around each side of the water, growling when he saw no sign of the deer or of any tracks that would lead to the deer's whereabouts. Finally giving in he turned to head back towards the prison, hoping he could catch a couple of squirrels on his way back, the times in which he had gone back empty handed broke his heart, even if he would never admit that. He hated having to look the others in the eye and inform them of his failure, watching as they all in turn held their stomach's to stop the pain that coursed through them from lack of food.  
He kept his ears and eyes alert for any signs of movement in the trees, the grass, the bushes. His eyes occasionally glanced down towards the ground, hoping and praying that tracks would appear, he knew that he would stay searching all night if he had to, it had been days since he had last eaten, he had always made sure the others especially the young ones went first. It wasn't new to him, even before the apocalypse had happened he had often skipped meals, opting to crack open a can in front of the TV instead. Many people wouldn't call that a life, but to him, it was perfect.  
He quickly froze as soft moans were heard coming from his left, turning slowing and raising his crossbow, he took gentle steps towards the sound, keeping his knee's bent. "Come 'ere ya son of a bitch!" He didn't even wait for the source of the sound to appear, instead pulled the trigger and watched as his arrow connected into a female's side as she made her way around the corner, a living female. "Shit!"  
The girl dropped unconscious to the floor, causing Daryl to rush to her side, his eyes widened slightly as he noticed the cuts and bruises evident on the young girls body, a body that was lacking any form of clothing, reaching out he gently brushed her hair behind her ear before shaking her, but to no avail as the girl remain unconscious.  
Cursing under his breath he placed his bow back upon his shoulder, carefully lifting the girl into his arms. He held her close to himself as he took off towards the prison, at a gentle jog, she needed help and help was exactly what he planned to get her, he stumbled lightly but managed to stay on his feet. As he arrived at the prison, he looked to see Rick on patrol, something he would often see. "Rick, I need help."  
As Rick opened the gate he made his way through into the confides of the prison, making his way inside and towards his cell, he laid the girl down and looked over at Rick who entered the room, he took a deep breath as he whispered, feeling broken for one of the first times in his life. "Please help."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had run to get Hershel the minute he laid eyes upon the girl. Daryl spent the whole night pacing the floor to his cell, refusing to leave while Hershel began work on the girl. Not only did she have the arrow wound in her right hand side. But she also had old wounds along most of her body, most of which had become infected. Hershel's outlook on the girl wasn't a good one for her survival.

As soon as Hershel had finished doing everything he could for the girl, he left instructions with Daryl on how to change her bandages and apply ointment before leaving the room, promising to check on the girl.

Daryl grumbled slightly a few hours later as he moved over to the bed, there had been no sign of improvement on the young girl, he began undressing her wounds and cleaning them, before he started applying the ointment, not noticing as her eyes began to flutter open.

As the girls eyes opened, she automatically froze when she released a man was running his hands along her legs, taking the opportunity to kick him to the floor when he released one of her legs. Daryl fell back with a groan, gripping his jaw, looking up to see the girl pull herself from the bed and run for the door. Growling he tripped her and easily pinned her to the floor.

The girls eyes widened as she stared up at him, forcing her body to go limp and wait for the inevitable, as soon as she calmed down he picked her back up and moved her back to the bed, applying the rest of the ointment before re-bandaging her wounds. She watched his every move, her body trembling slightly.

Daryl gently tucked the blankets around her before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, chewing on the inside of his lip. He turned to face her, muttering a sorry. She looked up at him in confusion, whispering. "For what?"

"Fer shootin' an arrow through ya." He shrugged, turning his attention back away from her, she looked down and muttered her own reply. "Why aren't you fucking me?" Daryl snapped his attention back to her, cocking an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I do tha'?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, sitting up and reaching to pull his lower lip away from his teeth. "Don't do that, you might hurt yourself." Her own eyes widened as she moved back to lay down, curling up with her back to him.


End file.
